Together Forever
by SunlightYellowCherryXxX
Summary: Something terrible happens between Amu and Tadase, but now, finally, Ikuto gets to be with his love, Amu, forever. Rated T for some swears, jail sectence, and an almost rape. One-Shot.


**Ikuto's Point Of View.**

I finally get to be with you.

The Love of my life, Amu.

Forever and ever.

And it's all thanks to that wish.

I won't ever say goodbye, ever again.

I want to hold you, and hug you, and love you forever.

And soon my love, I will be able to.

Ever since that night, I knew, I just knew, you felt the same way about me.

And if you ever tell me you don't, I will be crushed.

But that night…

When you were sitting in your room, you didn't notice, but I was watching you my love.

Stalkerish, I know, but I promise, it was nothing like that.

You see, you were mad at me, and I just wanted to see my little strawberry.

Especially since it was your birthday.

I was wondering why you were still awake, it was 1:32 am.

I heard footsteps coming from down the street, so I sunk into the bushes even more.

"Alright, I can do this." The Kiddy King said to himself.

He sucked in a huge breath, and.."OWE!!" He yelled franticly, and you poked your head out the balcony window.

"Tadase? TADASE?!!" You screamed to that fool.

"Ohh, Amu, I think I sprained my ankle." Lie. He faked it Amu! I swear, he faked if I blinked, I wouldn't have seen you come flying out the front door in no time.

"Tadase! What on earth did you trip over?" You asked him, oh so worried.

"Your… your birthday Present, Amu-chan!" With that, he pulled a small kitten out of his cape.

Why the hell would he wear his cape?

I mean, you guys are fifteen now, it doesn't even fit him anymore!

Anyways, you took the kitten.

It was the most beautiful kitten I've ever seen.

I think I'm only thinking that, because it was golden, like your eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Tadase-kun! You got me a kitten? He's sooooo cute! I love him already! His name is going to be… umm… Yoru! And he will be my new king!" Oh Amu.. So you were thinking about me that night..

You have no idea how much I love you.

"Yoru…? Why are you thinking about **Him**, Amu-_chan_" When he grabbed your arm, and roughly pulled you down, I was so pissed off, and no one is allowed to emphasize your name like that! Only Me!

"I-I wasn't thi-thinking about I-I-Ikuto-Ku-… I-I really just miss Yoru.." You're such a bad liar Amu-Chan.

He roughly pushed you away, and I almost lost my cover, he was going to get his ass kicked later.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go inside now Amu-_Koi_." Oh Hell No. It was my love for you that was holding me back Amu.

"H-Hai…" I hated how uncomfortable me made you babe.

I had to get closer, so when you finally shut your front door, I climbed the tree right outside of your bedroom window.

"So, how is your foot, Tadase-kun? Is it feeling better?" You asked him, worried.

"It feels fine. Get me a drink." He said, harshly.

"H-Hai.."

_'YOU DUMB MOTHER FLUFFER! YOU DO NOT TREAT A LADY, ESPECIALLY MY STRAWBEYY, LIKE THAT!!'_

I almost actually screamed that.

I was so tempted to jump in that window, and just, beat the hell out of him.

"Here you go, Tadase-kun…" You looked so confused, and angry, handing him that water, like you just found out he is a jerk.

Well Amu, join the club.

We all knew it.

Didn't you ever notice Kukai, or Nagi, or even his fan girls, turning away once you got into high school?

It's because he is just so rude.

"Amu-chan, shall we take your new cat, _Yoru_, to your room, and show him around." He said your cats name with so much disgust,

"I bought him a few things, you know. Cat food, some toys, a litter box, cat litter, and some cat treats."The cutesy Tadase came back, and you fell for it again Amu.

"Yes! Come on Tadese-kun, and you too Yoru!" You smiled, grabbed his hand, blushed, and ran upstairs.

God, I love how you hair bounces when you run.

When you got to your room, you opened your balcony door, for a nice breeze, you told Tadagay.

Yoru was placed on your bed, and you started cuddling with it.

Tadade was just smiling. He placed the bags on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry Tadase-kun. Pass me the kitten food please?" You had your cute smile on your face then.

The one I just love, so much.

"Sure, Amu-_chan_, anything for _you_." I really didn't like the seductive look he was giving you, but you didn't seem to notice it, or the way he was talking to you, you didn't notice that either.

He passed you the kitten chow, and you poured some into a small container.

Then you asked Tadase to go get you a small, glass, bowl of water.

I saw him smirk to himself, then walk came back up holding the water.

I saw him watch the ground, eyeing up the bag of cat toys.

"Here you are Amu-WOOAHHH." Tadase 'tripped' and poured the water down your shirt.

Did I mention you were wearing a white shirt? No? I didn't think so.

"Oh my! Tadase-kun, are you hurt?" I guess you didn't seem to notice that your shirt went see through, and your nip- err, sorry Amu-chan, no sexual comments, I know. I promised you, remember?

"No, no Amu-chan, but are you okay?" He was staring at your boobs Amu! Don't you ever notice it?

"I'm fine! Don't even worry about me, I shouldn't leave my stuff in the middle of the floor!" You really haven't noticed your t-shit is… Oh Amu-chan, this is why I love you.

"Amu-_chan_, your shirt is all wet, you should change it…" He had an evil stance in his is eyes.

"Oh, so it is. Please turn around while I change my shirt, Tadase-kun." You're so carefree, you didn't even notice him watching in your mirror.

You pulled off your white, monster shirt, took off that cute red and white striped bra, (My how you've grown..) and put on a yellow star bra, and a blue Rocket To The Moon shirt.

He was so turned on, that it was sickening.

"Okay, you can turn around Tadase-kun." You sent that cute smile at him again.

I cannot wait until that smile is all mine

And tonight is the night, only twenty-three minutes until I am summoned now.

"Amu-_chan_, you look so…. _sexy_ tonight." He had that seductive look on his face again, and he started walking towards you.

And you responed with, "Ahh, Tadase-kun.. T-thank y-y-you.." With every step he took, you took a step back, until you reached the bed, and sat down.

"Your breasts have grown so much, don't you think, Amu-_koi_." By now, he was leaning over you, and squeezing you..

"Tadase! Please, Stop it!" You were trying to hit his hand away, but it just wasn't working.

I was the one that rang the doorbell, Amu-chan, I couldn't stand what he was doing to you.

I guess you could say I was jealous..When I saw him touching you, I jumped out of the tree so swiftly that I didn't even rustle any leaves.

I rang the doorbell, and ran back into my tree.

"Coming!" You shouted, and busted through his hands, and ran downstairs.

You swung the door open, and saw that no one was there.

"Ah, oh well, at least it got me away from that. What am I going to do?" You asked the air, "

Now would be a good time to have Ran, Miki, Su, or Dia around." You sighed.

Don't worry love, I miss Yoru too, but, after the Director got the Embryo, and wished that Shugo Chara's don't exist anymore, I'm afraid no one has any.

"I might as well kick him out." You said, out loud to yourself.

Walking back up the stairs, you were thinking about what to say to him.

When you walked into the room, Tadase was smiling at you.

"Tadase-kun, I think you need to leave, my parents will be coming home early tomorrow, so you shouldn't stay the night." I was so proud that you didn't stutter Amu-chan!

"H-Hai Amu-chan.. I'm sorry for earlier, I guess I still have some of Kiseki's qualities," He smiled his sad, Prince-Like smile at you, and I wanted to jump out of the tree, and tell you not to fall for it, but of course you did.

"Oh.. Tadase-kun, please stay just a little longer!" You called to him as he was walking out your bedroom door.

I swear, I could just sense him smirking.

"Well, I guess, I mean, if you insist, Amu-_chan_." He smiled, and you returned the walked over, and sat beside you on your bed.

"A-Amu-chan… Could I… Would you be willing…. CAN I KISS YOU!" He burst, and I was furious.

I mean, it wouldn't be your first kiss.

I took that away so long ago, but I never wanted you kissing anyone but eyes lit up, and that burned my heart.

"Ta-Tadase-kun… I would love for you to kiss me!!" Ouch, rip my heart out.

That one really hurt love.

You leaned in towards Tadase, and he leaned in towards you.

That's when he grabbed the back of your shirt, and threw you on your back on the bed, and started harshly kissing you. Again, it took all my strength, to not come in there, and rip his balls off.

"Tadase! Enough!" You manage to push the weakling off of you.

"I-I'm so sorry Amu-chan, I don't know what came over me.. I just got over excited, I mean, I was kissing a beautiful, talented, smart, funny girl like you."

FAKE!

F-A-K-E!

Sure, you are all of those things, but he only wanted you for sex Amu-chan!

Tadase strode out to the balcony, and I jumped back into the bushes.

"T-Tadase-kun.. Do you really mean that..?" You fallowed him out, placing your hand over your heart.

Geez Amu, you can be so naïve sometimes.

"I mean that with all my heart." His eyes were filled with sorrow, but it was fake.

"Oh Amu! Look, a shooting star!" He took your hand, and pointed to the shooting star out in the distance.

"Make a wish." You instantly closed your eyes, and so did I.

I made a wish too sweetie.

But if I tell you, it won't come true.

"Amu-chan, may I tell you my wish?"

"Hai.."

Oh boy, this was pretty good. I got a good chuckle out of it.

"Amu-chan, my wish.. It was to stay with you forever! And ever!"

HA! Sucks to be that fool.

Because only I get to be with you forever, and tonight will even prove that.

"Tadase-kun.." You blushed, you really need to work on that.

You blush at everything!

He was still holding your hand, when he slammed your back against the metal bars of the railing.

"No! Tadase! Stop!" He was kissing down your neck, and I was stupid enough to think you could handle this yourself.

"No! Tada-"

"Shut Up!" He whispered harshly,

"There is no one to save you! So just shut your mouth!"You whimpered, and my heart broke.

He was still kissing down your neck, when you turned your head, and saw head my sticking out of the bushes, watching, with a horror stricken face.

"Ikuto…" You whispered, and - finally - slapped Tadase.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you pervert!" I smirked. Good job Amu.

"What! Oh Hell No!"

And if I blinked, I would've missed what pulled out a gun, aimed it, and shot you, point blank, in the head.

You went flying off the balcony, and landed on the cement, 3 feet in front of me.

I let out a horrified gasp, and immediately screamed for help.

I ran over to you, but it was to late.

The police, and an ambulance were there in no time.

I gave a police statement, went to court, and Tadase was sentenced to life in prision.

it's been two years since then Amu, but I can't get over it, I remember it like it was yesterday.

I love you.

But, I don't need to worry for much longer though, my wish will finally be granted.

I pulled out a gun from my bed side table drawer.

We'll be together forever and ever.

I'm coming for you, Amu-koi.

**That's it. I have never written a character death story, and I am angry that this was the first, but it just came to me. I actually got the idea from Lady Ga-Ga's song, Paparazzi.. And don't worry, I hate her with a passion, but I love the , please review! **


End file.
